Kakashi Hatake
thumb|300px|Kakashi Hatake En af de stærkeste Joniner i historien. Søn af Sakumo Hatake (The White Fang). Kakashi er en meget klog ninja, som er/var leder for Team 7 (Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki og Sakura Haruno). Nu Naruto, Sakura og Sai. Kakashi har stærke jutsuer, som sin selvopfundede Chidori/Raikiri. Kakashi fik engang Sharingan øjet af sin gamle ven Obito Uchiha, da han var ved at dø, og fik det indplantet i hans eget øje. Med det kan han kopiere jutsuer. Han har også Mangekyo Sharingan. Fakta * Fulde navn: Kakashi Hatake * Alder: Part 1: 26-27 Part 2: 29-30 * Født: 15. September * Køn: Mand * Jutsuer: Chidori, Mangekyo Sharingan, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, samt forskellige jord og vand jutsuer. * Kekkei Genkai: Ingen * Familie: Sakumo Hatake (Far) * Klan: Hatake * Loyalitet: Konohagakure, Allierede Ninja Styrker * Chakra-Naturer: Doton (Jord Manipulation), Raiton (Lyn Manipulation) og Suiton (Vand Manipulation). * Ninja-rank: Jonin Personlighed Kakashi er meget afslappet, og tager let på tingene, men kan sagtens tage en kamp alvorlig. Lidt spøjs og med stort strithår, men en god, sød og stærk lærer for Team 7. Han læser tit en bog, som hedder Icha Icha Paradise, der er skrevet af Jiraiya, som var en af hans gamle læremestre. Kakashis gamle ven Obito er død, og Kakashi tænker tit ved siden af hans gravsted, hvorfor han var så tåbelig at ikke at kunne tænke på andet end reglerne, når hans bedste ven var i livs fare. Baggrund I den 3. store ninja krig fik den nye Jonin Kakashi og hans 2 teamkammerater Obito og Rin en mission. De skulle ødelægge en bro, som var Iwagakures vej til Kusagakure. Der blev Obitos veninde Rin fanget, og Kakashi og Obito måtte redde hende. De vidste begge, at missionen vil gå galt hvis de vil redde hende, så derfor nægtede Kakashi. Hans far døde netop fordi han prøvede at redde sine venner, men Obito overtalte ham ved at få Kakashi til at indse hans kujonitet. De redder Rin, som der er blevet fanget nede i en grotte. Grotten styrter sammen, og lige inden at en kæmpe sten skal til at knuse Kakashi, redder Obito ham, ved at ofre sig selv i stedet. Halvdelen af hans krop bliver knust under stenen. Som afskedsgaven gav han Kakashi sin sharigan der ikke Blev knust. Han nåede at få Rin til at indplante hans Sharingan ind i Kakashis øje, men Obito fik aldrig sagt at han elskede Rin. thumb|left|Kakashi redder Obito Dengang var Kakashis lærer Minato Namikaze/ 4. Hokage, der desværre kom for sent til sine elever. Kakashis prøve Naruto er nu Genin, og skal have en ny Jonin lærer. Det bliver Kakashi Hatake. Hans prøve er svær. Ingen har nogensinde bestået den. Men det skulle blive anderledes. Det gælder om at 2 af de 3 på holdet, skal have fat i de 2 bjælder, der sidder på siden af Kakashis lår. I første omgang er der ingen, der får fat i dem. Kakashi råber at de aldrig vil blive ninjaer, da de glemte alt om sammerbejde. Det vigtigste en ninja skal kunne. Kakashi siger at Sasuke og Sakura må få mad, mens Naruto ikke må få noget. Men Sasuke giver Naruto noget af sin mad. Kakashi ser det med det samme, og er straks henne hos dem."Ved I hvad I har?" "I har bestået"! Alle er forvirret over Kakashis ord. "Det er en ussel ninja, som overtræder regler og ordre, men en ninja der svigter ens kammerater er værre end ussel!" Team 7 har klaret Kakashi Hatakes prøve. De forstod Obitos budskab, der fik ham til at redde Rin i sine unge dage. Team 7 mod Zabuza og Haku Team 7 får en mission, der går ud på, at beskytte Tazuna, som er ved at bygge en bro. Men Zabuza Momochi (også kendt som djævlen fra Kirigakure) har fået en ordre af rigmanden Gatou. Ham og hans hjælper Haku skal forhindre broen i, at blive bygget. Første gang Zabuza Momochi og Team 7 mødes, kopiere Kakashi Zabuzas jutsuer med Sharingan, og tilsidst må Haku, som var i skjul, gøre Zabuza skinddød, ved at kaste nogle nåle (Senbon) efter præcise steder på Zabuzas hals. Team 7 tror at Haku, (de kender egentlig ikke hans navn), er med dem, men de bliver klogere. Kakashi har en indre uro. Han tænker sig grundigt om, og kommer på den teori, at Zabuza ikke er død, og at den maskerede dreng, egentlig, er med Zabuza. Kakashi får De tre andre medlemmer af Team 7 til at træne. De skal lære at bruge deres chakra til at gå op af træer. De træner flittigt og måske lidt for meget. thumb|Kakashi vs Zabuza Zabuza og Haku kommer tilbage, og denne gang kæmper Haku også. Det er mod Sasuke og Naruto. Sakura bliver og passer på Tazuna. Haku gjorde også Sasuke skinddød, og Naruto tror at han er helt død. Han bliver rasende, og går til angreb på Haku. Han er lige ved at dræbe Haku, men Haku når, at stå i vejen for Kakashis Chidori/Raikiri, så Haku dør, og Zabuza overlever. Gatou ankommer nu sammen med en møb af krigere. Han vil nu slå Zabuza ihjel og spare sine penge. Gatou sparker til Hakus lig, som får Nauto til at blive meget oprørt. Zabuza siger han er ligeglad med Haku og at det er lige meget at han bliver sparket. En død ninja har ikke nogen værdi for ham. Naruto får Zabuza til at indse at Haku betød meget for ham, og han græder nu over Hakus død. I et forsøg på at gøre bod på det hele kæmper Zabuza mod Gatous krigere og dræber dem alle og Gatou, men ikke uden at blive alvorligt såret selv. Han sidste ønske inden han dør er se Haku igen. Efterfølgende bliver broen bygget færdig og navngivet Den store Naruto bro. Chunin eksamen Kakashi indstiller Team 7 til Chunin-eksamen i Konohagakure. Efter anden prøve forsegler Kakashi Sasukes Juin. Orochimaru dukker op, og siger roligt, at det ikke vil virke. Kakashi vil egentlig kæmpe imod Orochimaru, men hans krop lystrer ham ikke. Han tør ikke kæmpe. Inden tredje prøve træner Kakashi Sasuke i hurtighed og Chidori. De kommer lidt for sent, men kampen blev ikke aflyst. Sasukes modstander Gaara flygter pludselig, og invationen af Konoha går i gang. Kakashi beskytter sig sammen med Might Guy mod en Genjutsu, som modstanderen kaster. De kæmper side om side mod fjenderne, og vinder over dem, da de er svage. Senere går invationen i vasken, da Orochimaru mister sine arme mod den 3. Hokage. Itachi og Kisame Asuma og Kurenai opholder Itachi Uchiha og Kisame Hoshigaki, som begge er fra Akatsuki. Mem de er slet ikke stærke nok, selvom Kurenai bruger Genjutsu på Itachi, der bare afviser den. thumb|left|Itachi får Kakashi ind i sin egen verden med TsukoyomiKakashi Hatake, kommer dem til hjælp, men heller ikke han er stærk nok. Itachi bruger Tsukuyomi på Kakashi, med hans Mangekyo Sharingan. Til sidst kommer Might Guy, men det gør ikke så meget, da de 2 "Akatsukier" ikke vil bruge så meget tid på dem. Narutos kyubi (Kurama) er målet. Andre faktaer * Kakashis yndlings ord er samarbejde (Chīmuwāku) * Hans hobby er at læse i Icha Icha serien * Kakashi ønsker at kæmpe mod Minato Namikaze, samt sin "døde" ven Obito. * Kakashi betyder fugleskræmsel på japansk Kategori:Konoha